


Sopor

by madasthesea



Series: Fure [11]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthesea/pseuds/madasthesea
Summary: Costis falls asleep on the job.





	

Someone was poking him, like a child trying to get their parent’s attention. Costis batted at the hand, not opening his eyes. They poked him again.

“Aris, go away,” he slurred. He was very sure he didn’t have guard duty until afternoon and he intended to sleep as long as possible. 

“Costis, wake up,” someone who was definitely not Aris commanded. Costis’ eyes flew open and he sat bolt upright, almost losing his balance. The king was standing in front of him in his night clothes, looking very unimpressed. 

“My King,” Costis gasped, standing. He ran a hand through his hair, which he was sure was a mess. 

“Sit down, Costis, you before you fall on me.” Costis sat, rubbing his face. 

“You’re not supposed to be awake,” Costis mumbled into his hands. The physician had promised that the medication he’d been given would keep him asleep for several hours.

“And you’re not supposed to be asleep, and yet, here we are,” Eugenides answered. Costis flushed and looked up at him.

“Sorry, Your Majesty. I… I have no good excuse.”

“Other than that guard duty is boring?” The king questioned. He was smirking. 

“Other than that,” Costis admitted. The smirk grew into a grin. 

“Go to bed, Costis. Send Sejanus up.” The king walked back into his room, closing the door behind him. Costis wearily did as he was told.


End file.
